1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to pacifiers for infants, and more particularly to infant pacifiers with a diaphragm melody generator in which only when the infant holds the pacifier in the mouth and sucks or mumbles, a diaphragm switch of the melody generator is operated in order to permit the generator to generate melody.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, infants have an instinctive urge of holding something in the mouth even when they do not suck milk and, in order to satisfy such a infant instinctive urge, various types of infant pacifiers have been proposed.
With reference to FIG. 1 showing a representative embodiment of a known infant pacifier, this type of pacifier 1 generally comprises a soft nipple part 2, preferably made of rubber, and a handle part 3 provided with a handle loop.
However, this embodiment has a problem in that it has only a simple function for somewhat satisfying the infant urge for holding something in the mouth and, in this respect, the infants are easily tired of it.
In order to solve such a problem caused by the above known embodiment, there has been proposed another type of infant pacifier which is provided with a melody generator generally equipped in the handle part of the pacifier. It is noted that this type of pacifier has an advantage in that it satisfies the infant urge of holding something in the mouth and generates a melody which causes the infant to take an interest in it and have a tender feeling for it.
However, since this type of pacifier, having the melody generator, can not be operated by the user, that is, the infant, but necessarily manually operated by those close to the infant in order to generate the melody, it has a disadvantage of occurrence of inconvenience in using. Furthermore, as this type of infant pacifier continuously generates the melody for a predetermined time regardless of intention of the infant, it may have a bad influence upon the character formation of the infant.